Dancing Under the Starlights
by iDaringx3
Summary: Written for Prompt: Dancing Under the Starlights. Share a special moment with the Weasleys as they grow up and life goes on.


Written for Monse :)

I didn't know what you meant by Dancing Under the Starlights, but according to Wikipedia, starlight is the light emitted by stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Under the Starlights<strong>

24th December 1976

William Arthur 'Bill' Weasley was just over six years old when he first witnessed this event. It was the night before Christmas, and his mother had tucked him to bed with a good night kiss and strict instructions to not peek at his presents. His younger brother was already fast asleep in the bed beside his. 'Charlie' as Bill had taken to calling him, had turned four just weeks before and Bill thought that he was still a little baby in comparison to himself.

As he lay there unable to get to sleep, he thought saw something outside through the window. Flinging the covers off, he slowly slid out of bed and tiptoed over to the window, climbing onto a chair to get a better look.

What little Bill saw amazed him. There were hundreds of pixies or faeries as you might call them, each glowing softly as they danced around in the air amongst the falling snow. Bill had seen a pixie before, but never this many, and never like this. For a child that lived in a lower class environment, there wasn't much entertainment. His parents would play with him, and his mother would transfigure toys for him, but aside from that, young Bill was often sitting around doing nothing.

He had returned the following night to find that the magical sight had disappeared, and could only hope that this time next year he would be able to see it again.

* * *

><p>24th December 1978<p>

'Charlie.'

'Charlie, wake up.'

'Charlie, wake up, come on.'

Charles 'Charlie' Weasley opened his eyes to find his eight year old brother Bill standing at the foot of his bed, hands on his hips and nose pointed in the air.

'What do you want Bill?' he asked him groggily.

Before Charlie could register what was happening, Bill had grabbed the end of his quilt and pulled it off him. The younger boy bounded up instantly, glaring daggers at his older brother.

'Come on Charlie, I have something to show you.'

Grumbling, Charlie allowed himself to be pulled towards the other side of the room, past his brother's bed, and to the window. Bill clambered onto a chair, and he followed, wondering what had caused such excitement in his brother.

And as he peered through the glass, he understood.

* * *

><p>September 1982<p>

Charlie had almost cried when Bill started at Hogwarts, his big brother whom had been there all his life was leaving him. It was true that he still had Fred and George, and little Ron and Ginny too. But it wasn't going to be the same without Bill.

He had promised he would be home for Christmas, to witness their tradition. Soon all seven Weasley siblings would be able to have one special event to themselves.

* * *

><p>24th December 1982<p>

Percy Ignatius Weasley had not been pleased when his two older brothers pulled him out of bed. And the night before Christmas at that. They had forced him into Bill's bedroom (Charlie was now next door), and claimed to have 'something exciting' to show him. He was six and a half years old then, and had already been having a terrible day. Having another baby around was no help either. All Ron and Ginny ever did were eat, cry and babble.

His younger twin brothers had decided to have accidental bursts of magic that day.

Fred had turned Percy's hair blue.

George had caused a hurricane in Percy's bedroom.

He was mad.

And when they reached the destination Bill and Charlie had been seeking, he had seen something he thought to be extraordinary.

* * *

><p>24th December 1989<p>

Few snowflakes fell upon Ottery St. Catchpole that Christmas Eve. A group of seven redheads were seated around a small window on the 5th floor of the house. Bill was in the of the group middle, sitting in a worn out loveseat with young Ginny in his lap. Charlie and Percy sat on either side of him, whilst the twins stood behind them with Ron sandwiched between the two.

All seven had their eyes trained on the mesmerizing sight before them. The faeries were once again up in the air, flying around in a strangely synchronised order. They were once again dancing, as they did every Christmas Eve, and to Bill, this year was like none he had seen before.

It had been a little secret between the Weasley siblings, passed down from Bill to Charlie, then to Percy, then Fred and George and now Ron and Ginny. It was the one time the seven would sit together in peace, no fighting, no speaking. Just savouring the rare moment they had. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of faeries dancing under the starlights.

Little did the seven know, this would be the first, and last time they would all be together in perfect harmony.


End file.
